


Clandestine

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: “If we get caught I’m blaming you”
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 14





	Clandestine

He smiles at her, that shit-eating grin only the eternally arrogant wear. The Vineyard boy who had to choose between three dates for prom and ended up fucking all the girls in the locker rooms after anyway. The VCU hotshot pulling profiles from his toned ass that seasoned veterans couldn’t hope to write in a million years. The FBI agent in a black turtleneck and leather jacket pocketing his cell and closing his hand over upper arm, whispering ‘we won’t get caught’ in a voice that plucked at her clit.

They enter the dark building, he flattens against the wall before the first door, peers into the room then motions her to move on. She slips past him, so close in the confined hallway she can feel his weapon in its holster. He exhales, low. Almost a primal moan.

Their bounty is at the end of the passage. He called it the key to the truth, but she knows it’s nothing of the kind. It’s a deadend. A ruse. A ploy. It’s the same old story that Fox Mulder falls for every couple of months, but she’s in this game for life now. Clandestine stakeouts, illegal break and enters, secret surveillance, haunted houses, what does it matter as long as she’s with him?

He’ll apologise later. Bring her a coffee and a danish. Kick his shoes off under her table, leave rumples on her couch seats. If she’s lucky, he might stay for pizza.

He’s got the journal, tucked under his jacket and they flee into the inky wet night. Her hair frizzes and he pats at it, wearing a that same wide grin, as they find sanctuary in his car.

“Thanks, Scully.” It’s genuine gratitude, she knows that. Sees the ebony glint in his eyes as he turns to the road ahead. “Told you we wouldn’t get caught.”

“I’m still blaming you, though.”

“What for?” His voice cracks at the elevated pitch of his surprise.

“For getting my hair damp.”

He chuckles. A laugh filled with the promise of a next-day visit. She can already taste the pepperoni.


End file.
